The present invention is directed generally to door operators and control systems, and more particularly to a remote status indicator system for use therein.
Radio-controlled door operators typically include a door operator mechanism which includes a reversible electric motor and associated mechanical linkage for raising and lowering a door, and a control unit which includes an RF receiver and limit switches in mechanical association with the door for controlling operation of the door operator.
Often, it is desired to ascertain at a remote location out-of-sight of the door whether the door is in fact open, closed or in motion. In order not to unnecessarily increase the cost of door operator systems, it is desirable that the remote indication be accomplished with the addition of a minimal number of components.
The present invention is directed to an indicator system for use in conjunction with an electronic control system of a door operator system which makes use of existing circuitry and requires only the addition of a minimal number of conventional components and connecting circuitry.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved radio-control door operator system.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a new and improved indicator system for indicating the status of an electric door operator system.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an indicator system for a door operator which requires a minimal number of additional components and connections.